


Placed

by monsimkkung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsimkkung/pseuds/monsimkkung
Summary: Hyungwon thought there was nothing more magical than laughing with Minhyuk over nothing and everything, at the corner table of the small burger place.





	Placed

“Minhyuk? Are you awake?” Hyungwon unlocked the door to the apartment and called out curiously.

The spare key they gave him was for emergency use only, and he felt somewhat like an intruder, showing up without notice. But it had been days since he last saw Minhyuk and he missed seeing him, plus he didn’t feel right about leaving his friend alone at such a time. It took him only one glance into the living room to know he made the right decision to come in uninvited. Clothes were draped all over the couch, open books haphazardly placed on the table and empty takeout boxes carelessly stack on top of one another. The apartment was a mess and Minhyuk was nowhere in sight.

“Minhyuk?” Hyungwon tried again, looking down so he wouldn’t step over any stray sock. After last time he tripped over Minhyuk’s forgotten cap he had been extra careful when walking in the apartment. Now that there wasn’t anyone to maintain the overall environment, he knew he needed to move even more gingerly.

He glanced at the bedroom on the left side of the room. There wasn’t much to see given he cannot see through closed doors, but it was weird. The door used to never be closed, always open and everyone could see the sunlight spilling from the window into the well-kept bedroom. It looked much different now, with the door closed it seemed to radiate an unfamiliar coldness. He turned away and started towards Minhyuk’s room.

Some quiet shuffling can be heard inside when Hyungwon reached Minhyuk’s bedroom, and when he peered inside, the ball of blanket was still moving a little. He decided he’d let Minhyuk have this one and walked up to the bed before gently shaking the fake-sleeping figure, “Minhyuk? Minhyuk, wake up. It’s me.”

“Hmm?” Minhyuk emerged from under the blankets, blinking unevenly at Hyungwon. He looked really convincing as someone who was just woken up. He even took to mess up his newly-dyed blond hair. Minhyuk is truly one talented actor and Hyungwon is glad he didn’t let his talent go to waste.

“Wake up. It’s 4 p.m. and you’re supposed to be out of bed.”

“Is it that late? I’m too unmotivated to move.”

“You have to. You can’t stay in bed all day. It’s not healthy.” Hyungwon frowned.

“I don’t have the strength to get out of bed.” Minhyuk sighed. The thought of leaving his warm fort behind was unwelcoming. “I can’t move.”

“That’s because you are probably hungry.” Hyungwon said and pulled the covers off Minhyuk. “Have you eaten anything today yet?”

“No?” Minhyuk’s voice was small and Hyungwon’s heart constricted.

He should be angry, Hyungwon thought, he should be upset with Minhyuk and yell at him for not taking care of himself. He should drag Minhyuk out of bed and cook him dinner and forcibly make him eat a balanced meal. He should make sure Minhyuk is hydrated. He should take care of Minhyuk from the start of a day to the end. And he would if he could. But that was Kihyun’s job and now Kihyun wasn’t here anymore, Hyungwon didn’t know where he stood in all this.

It wasn't like he could cook to feed Minhyuk.

Hyungwon grabbed Minhyuk’s arms and pulled him up to the edge of the bed. Minhyuk pouted and Hyungwon wanted to kiss him right there and then.

“Come on, you need to get something in your stomach before it starts digesting itself.” He said instead.

 

 

They moved to the kitchen hand in hand, with Minhyuk leaning most of himself on Hyungwon because he ‘wants something warm to hold’. Hyungwon knew that was not the main reason though, for that Minhyuk never was the kind to clarify his true intentions and means.

A dissatisfied groan escaped Hyungwon’s lips the moment he checked the fridge’s contents. He looked at Minhyuk with an unamused expression. “There is nothing to eat. Not even these.” In his hands he held two transparent containers, in them were some suspicious-looking sweet corns. “I think they’re expired.”

Minhyuk hovered at the island as Hyungwon turned to rummage through their cupboards. His gaze followed Hyungwon’s slender fingers gliding across the surfaces and curling around cupboard door handles, smoothly and swift. He swallowed.

Minhyuk was about to approach Hyungwon when the latter stepped back and sighed. “How do you even live without any food?”

“Kihyun used to cook and I don’t. Since he left I just didn’t think to restock.” Minhyuk shrugged. “It’s not like you can cook anyways. Why does it matter?”

“You can’t just start skipping meals just because Kihyun isn’t here!” Hyungwon shook his head in disbelief.

“First of all, I still eat. I order takeouts. Look at the boxes.” Minhyuk pointed towards the horrendous mess that was the table. “Second of all, what’s the fun of eating when there’s no one to steal food from?”

Hyungwon had to force himself not to grimace at the thought of Kihyun. To hear Minhyuk talk about their domestic dynamics hurt Hyungwon more than he cared to admit.

“You’re being dramatic. It’s not like he’s gone forever.” _But I wish he would be._ Hyungwon kept the last part to himself.

“I know, I know. I know he’ll be back soon and all that. It’s just... it feels so different without him here, you know? He’s always so organized.” Minhyuk pushed his clothes to one end of the living room couch and plopped down on the other end of it. “This place is kind of a mess right now.”

“That’ll be an understatement.”

Minhyuk beckoned Hyungwon to sit down next to him. As soon as he touched the couch Minhyuk latched onto his arm and pushed him down, so now they were tangled limbs and tired bodies sinking into the furniture. Minhyuk buried his face into Hyungwon’s chest and Hyungwon’s hand automatically started carding through Minhyuk’s hair, playing with the blond strands between his fingers. His hair was soft and silky with a faint flowery fragrance. Hyungwon always thought Minhyuk reminded him of sunflowers. Tall, bright, and stunningly beautiful.

They stayed that way for a while until Minhyuk spoke again. “I miss him. As childish as it sounds, I miss him.”

And there was a dull pain in Hyungwon’s chest that he chose to ignore. Kihyun was their friend, they all missed him. It was normal.

“He just left like that. Just like that. With that kid that came from who-knows-where and just left.” Minhyuk turned in Hyungwon’s hold. “Kihyun left me all by myself to deal with this place. And it’s obvious I’m not doing a good job.”

Minhyuk’s dry laugh fell silent and the low humming of the fridge filled the space. It was oddly cozy with the afternoon sunlight illuminating the room, and they were still lying in each other’s arms. It felt very much like a domestic moment. Then Hyungwon remembered Kihyun wouldn’t have let them do this if he were here.

“You know Kihyun will kick our asses if he sees us in this position right?” Minhyuk asked, as if he was reading Hyungwon’s mind. “I mean, yeah, this is hardly a compromising position but he fills all kinds of details in his head.”

“He isn’t here though.” _So now you can focus on me._ Hyungwon wondered if Minhyuk could read his mind this time, too.

“Wish he was. Kind of.”

Hyungwon let the conversation drop at that because he couldn’t find words to say that wouldn’t make him sound bitter.

 

 

They went out for dinner.

Hyungwon persuaded Minhyuk to leave the apartment by promising to buy him food, because he knew that if Minhyuk was weak for anything, it would be free food.

“But I’m not weak!” Minhyuk protested, “I don’t need anyone’s help, I take care of myself well. Free food is a life motivation, not a weakness. Don’t go and feel like you’re all responsible for me now.”

Hyungwon didn’t. Because he knew that Minhyuk never let himself rely on others and didn’t like to ask for help, especially not from Hyungwon. But he also knew that if Minhyuk ever asked, he would do anything for him.

He just never got the chance to.

He was given the chance to steal fries from Minhyuk’s plate though, when the blond pushed the plate in front of him with an expectant expression.

“This isn’t stealing. You’re literally telling me to take the fries.” Hyungwon laughed.

“Just consider it is. I’ve already taken half of yours. It’s only fair this way.” Minhyuk laughed, too. There was a glint in his eyes when he looked at Hyungwon, casually mischievous and teasing.

And Hyungwon thought there was nothing more magical than laughing with Minhyuk over nothing and everything, at the corner table of the small burger place.

 

 

“Did something happen between you and Won?”

Hoseok asked as soon as Hyungwon excused himself to go to the toilet. Minhyuk snapped his attention back from watching Hyungwon walk off. Hoseok had put down the glass he was wiping and was now looking at Minhyuk with concern in his eyes.

“What?”

“Are things okay with you two?” Hoseok leaned in closer, as if worried about being overheard. “Did you fight?”

“Fight? No.” Minhyuk was taken aback. He thought the day was going quite well; they spent a lazy afternoon on the couch, had dinner at their favorite diner, went on a spontaneous stroll along the river, then decided to come to the bar for a drink. It was light and easy, and their banters and laughter carried on just like always. Everything was going as smoothly and normally as possible, and they definitely did not fight. He frowned at Hoseok in confusion.

Hoseok did a quick glance around to make sure there weren’t any new customers needed tending to before questioning his friend’s reaction. “Then why is your boyfriend acting weird?”

Minhyuk pursed his lips in thought at that. When they were in the apartment, Hyungwon wasn’t too happy about the low living quality, but after that everything went fine. Though he did seem a little more tensed today than usual, Minhyuk assumed it was simply because he was tired. There wasn’t anything big to be alarmed about and Minhyuk told Hoseok just that.

Hoseok didn’t appear convinced at that. “Looks like he’s sulking.”

“That’s just his face. You know that.”

“Nah. Tell you what, it was fine the first half hour you guys came in. But then he dimmed down when you brought up Kihyunnie. To be honest it was kind of obvious. Well, to me at least. Then you keep mentioning how well Kihyunnie takes care of you–”

“I can't stop Kihyun from taking care of things. He'd just hit me in the face if I try.” Minhyuk said weakly.

“He’s jealous.” Hoseok continued. “You let Kihyunnie fuss over you all the time but not Won. Almost like he’s not your boyfriend. So can’t blame the man too much if he’s jealous, you know.”

And Minhyuk supposed he should feel shocked. Shocked that their relationship still had room for jealousy, and that Hyungwon had fallen victim to it. Or that he had made Hyungwon fall victim in the first place.

But he wasn’t shocked. Instead, it was like he had an epiphany. It explained so much more than what he expected even needed explanation. How Hyungwon was tensed. Why Hyungwon got annoyed when he ate nothing without Kihyun cooking for him. That Hyungwon scolded him for being dramatic over his roommate’s absence.

“Oh.” Minhyuk breathed softly.

“Oh.” Hoseok nodded and resumed to wiping the glass.

The bartender gave Minhyuk several seconds to stare into his drink before he spoke again. “You know. Won told me once. That he’s glad Changkyunnie snatched Kihyunnie away from you or he might start to get worried. Said it as a joke of course. But you know.”

Minhyuk dismissed the urge to down the rest of the alcohol in one go. Chuckled instead. “Guess I need to send the kid a thank-you note then.”

“Not gonna stop you.”

“How does a pink ribbon sound for card decoration?”

Hoseok hummed and shook his head. “Still not gonna stop you.” Then he paused, and gave Minhyuk a warm consoling smile. “Look, Won cares a lot about you. And you gotta let him do just that a little more, yeah?”

It took Minhyuk some moments to mumble out a “yeah”.

 

 

They were tangled on the couch again. Public display of affection in the living room, marked inappropriate by Kihyun. But Kihyun wouldn’t be back for another week and right now Minhyuk and Hyungwon could care less about the rules of behavior.

“If we are careful enough, we can fuck on the couch.”

Hyungwon stopped palming Minhyuk and sat back up within a second. He squinted at his boyfriend, ignoring the displeasured sigh from the latter. “I didn’t know dangling upon a death wish is your kink.”

“ _Really_ careful.” Minhyuk half whined as his thigh moved just so slightly that it brushed over Hyungwon’s crotch. Hyungwon’s hitching breath put a sly grin on Minhyuk’s face. “Hmm? Yes?”

“ _God._ But remember the last time we got caught and almost got murdered?”

“That was one drop! One drop! I swear that shitface of a short mop has a black light hidden somewhere.” Minhyuk huffed and reached for Hyungwon’s waist to pull him down to sit on him again. They both hissed at the contact.

Unable to stop himself, even with the death threat looming over his head, Hyungwon slowly started grinding down on Minhyuk. The pants were growing less comfortable by the second, and all he wanted was to give in to Minhyuk’s stupid, risky, but tempting and hot as fuck suggestion.

Minhyuk pulled on Hyungwon’s hair when he leaned down for a kiss. Hyungwon hadn’t known how much ear licking could turn him on before Minhyuk figured it out for him a while back, and ever since then he has been using it against Hyungwon to get what he wanted. Like right now. With Minhyuk licking his ear and letting out low moans, he could feel his self control giving up and leaving his body for a better place.

He barely managed to summon enough brainpower to squeeze out a “At least get the pillows out of the way first” before being pushed down into the cushions and giving in completely.

 

 

“Getting pizza sauce on the couch is less likely to get us killed, right?”

Hyungwon looked over to find Minhyuk staring intently at a certain spot on the couch, frowning. The half finished pizza slice in Minhyuk’s hand was dangerously close to falling off.

“Are you worried about last night?”

“We might get killed for real if there’s any trace this time.” Minhyuk leaned in closer to inspect another spot.

“Well, you should’ve thought that through before you seduced me.” Hyungwon swallowed the last bite of his lunch. “Stop looking at the nonexistent stains and finish your food.”

Minhyuk turned around to see Hyungwon stacking the pizza box on top of all the still undisposed takeout boxes. It wasn’t a particularly charming sight. Even the part of him that usually disregarded the importance of cleanness was getting a bit disturbed.

And it occurred to Minhyuk that, with Kihyun away, this was a good time for Hyungwon and him to act more like a domestic couple. Even if cleaning wasn’t particularly what he enjoyed doing, he figured he should take the chance.

He finished what was left of his pizza and made an announcement. “I’m going to clean up this place. ”

Hyungwon cocked his eyebrow. “You sure? That’ll take about the whole afternoon.”

“You can help me clean.” Minhyuk said. But there was a lilt in his voice and Hyungwon knew he had more to say. “Or you can watch me clean. I kept the maid costume for a reason.”

And maybe other people would’ve felt turned on by the suggestion, but Hyungwon, admittedly a little bit turned on, bursted out laughing at that. It took some time for him to catch his breath and pat his boyfriend on the back. “I’ll just help with the cleaning. Don’t want you to trip over yourself and have people mistaking the bruises for hickeys again.”

Minhyuk went kind of red. “It was a complicated piece of clothing! Just let me live, come on.” He groaned, but there was no real annoyance in his words. The memory, albeit physically painful, was an interesting one indeed, though he wouldn’t want to experience it for the second time.

Hyungwon grinned. Minhyuk pinched his cheeks in retaliation.

“Don’t be so smug.” Minhyuk rolled his eyes. “Now stand up. I’m planning on going on a grocery run after cleaning up. Don’t waste time.”

“What do you need grocery for? No one can cook.” Hyungwon asked.

“ _You_ can’t cook.” Minhyuk pointed a finger at his boyfriend. “But I’ve seen Kihyun cook enough times to know my way around the kitchen. And this time you’re gonna be my sous-chef.”

The skeptical look on Hyungwon’s face probably gave him away, because Minhyuk added almost immediately, “I’ll put you in charge of the onion. Nothing too difficult, so don’t worry.”

“But do you even know how to chop on–”

“Look, if we clean fast enough we can go grocery shopping by four o’clock.”

“–before the seafood stores close.”

“Exactly, baby.”

 


End file.
